This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
There are numerous techniques for lighting an object for image capture. For example, one technique relies on visible environmental lighting (e.g., existing ceiling lights, ambient lighting, and/or the sun). Another technique uses front visible auxiliary lighting (e.g., floodlights and flashlights) of a subject, e.g., to illuminate a subject's face.